Instant Pain
by becca duhhh
Summary: My Season 3 Fic. Any more of a summary and I give it away! R&R Please. Thanks!


**My Season 3 Fic. It is first person, then second. So don't get confused. Hehe.**

**R&R is gladly appreciated. Thanks!**

**BoldMemories**

_ItalicsJude's Thoughts_

**Enjoy!**

**Episode 1: Ship to Sanity**

_The past three months have been the worst in my life. Every night I would cry myself to sleep and row myself through my tears into a dream of Tommy. Sometimes nightmares, sometimes fantasies. But I always woke up in tears. I'm going to get over him, I don't care if he ever comes back, my nightmares will fade, and so will my hope that he will come back, Tommy, I hope you never come back._

"Speed, I'm going to take the day off." I walked into Studio B where Wally and Speed were strumming on their acoustic guitars. Speed looked up at me and nodded. I exited the mixing room, and entered the lobby, making a go at the front door, but I was stopped by a masculine hand on my shoulder.

"Liam look I know..." I turned around, and nearly fell to the floor.

"Tommy."

_Scratch what I said before._

**Opening Credits**

He was following me down the hall, I was trying my best not to fall into his arms and tell him how much I missed him. But he kept following me and I kept running away.

"Jude, I can explain."

"Explain what Tommy? Explain how you left without even a phone call and didn't come back for three months? What the hell is there to explain?" I spat, my eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Would you keep your voice down?" His voice was tender, but I wasn't buying it.

"No! Tommy you left me! You left Kwest, and Darius! How could you do that?" I didn't wait for his answer, I pushed his chest, he stepped aside, aghast, as I strode out the front door of G Major. I jumped into my '67 Mustang and revved up the engine before pulling out of the parking lot.

Tommy was leaning against the lobby wall, his head in his hands. Kwest saw him and walked up to him. "T man, long time no see."

Tommy accepted his hand shake and quickly hugged him before slouching to the floor, resting his head on the wall. "Does Jude know your back?" Kwest asked, sitting beside Tommy.

"She hates my guts man."

"Like you have any."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jude died yo." Kwest saw Tommy's startled expression and continued, "When you left, she didn't want to sing, she didn't want to write. Darius set her up with the best top notch producer this side of Canada, but she wanted him fired right on the spot. The least you could do is telling her why you left."

"I can't man. It would kill her."

"Can't be any worse than her Mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Jude is in for a big shocker when she gets home and sees her Mom with her baby sister."

Tommy shot to his feet, "What?" He shook his head at Kwest before sprinting out the front door and to his motorcycle; he hurriedly snapped on his helmet and sped off towards Jude's house.

**1st Commercial**

I couldn't believe my eyes, I had just cracked my door open an inch, hoping to sneak into the house unnoticed when I saw my Mother. And Don, her divorce lawyer/husband. But what shocked me the most was the tiny infant in my Mother's arms. Wisps of blonde hair and the glowing blue eyes proved it, she was Mom's daughter.

I slapped my hand to my mouth, muffling my cries, when I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders, I quickly turned into them, leaning into Tommy's jacket, crying for the first time that day.

Tommy eventually pulled me down to the sidewalk, two blocks down, where his motorcycle sat. I sat on the balanced vehicle and continued to cry into Tommy's chest. "How could she do this?" I whispered, finally pulling away from the safety of his arms.

He looked down at me, kissed my temple, and hugged my again, "Why did you leave Tommy?" I pulled completely away, but my hands remained on his shoulders, our foreheads pressed together. Frightening memories of my sixteenth birthday flooded through my brain, I shook them away mentally.

"Jude I can't..." Tommy slowly shook his head, I saw the pain revealing in his eyes for the first time.

"Tommy..." I whispered, "Please. I _need _to know."

A solid tear rolled down his cheek, I gasped, I had never seen Tommy even close to tears. I quickly wiped it away, Tommy looked at my hand, resting on his cheek, he then looked up at me, still silent, and then I said "Can you at least tell me why you came back?"

He looked me straight in the eye, his lips curved into a slight smile, he breathed in and put his hands to my cheeks, our noses connecting, "You know exactly why."

**Second Commercial**

Darius was sitting in his office when Tommy strode in, slamming the door behind him, obviously angry. Darius stood up at the sight of Tommy but stayed behind his desk. "T." He motioned for him to sit with his hand, but Tommy remained standing, "Okay, what are you doing back here?" Darius retreated his hand.

Tommy ignored his question and walked straight to his desk, causing Darius to jump back in alarm, "Why didn't you tell me D? Huh? Why didn't you tell me," He slammed his fist on the oak desk, "That Jude was in trouble, that she was dying, that her music career was sinking?"

Darius' face went red, causing a cherry tootsie roll color to take over his features; he leaned in real close to Tommy's face and whispered harshly, "How could I tell the _cause _of the problem how to fix the problem?" He then stepped back, sitting in his chair, and turning around, "Get out T."

"With pleasure." Tommy muttered under his breath as he exited the main office. Hearing the door slam shut Darius turned around in his chair, looking at the closed door. He sighed, picked up the phone set on his desk and dialed a series of numbers before putting it to his ear.

"Operator."

"Get me Rosetta Mathews

"Do you have a street address or a state?"

"764 Red Oak Street...Montana."

Jude was sitting in her rehearsal space, strumming away on her guitar, nothing Grammy winning, just a chord here and there. But after a few minutes she got a note she actually liked, and she started to put a beat into it, then she threw in a couple lyrics. Soon she was singing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one I've been trying to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again_

Jude didn't hear Tommy enter the rehearsal space, he stood in the doorway, and stepped forward, silently closing it behind him, cocking his head slightly at the sight of Jude singing again.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And raise my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

Tears were overpowering her; she dropped the guitar to the ground and buried her head in her hands. She choked back several sobs, and fell to her knees on the floor. She felt Tommy's arm slide across her shoulder and she allowed him to help her onto the couch where she cried for a mere five minutes before pulling back and looking deep into Tommy's eyes.

They were pained still, she saw a tear slip past his now tightly shut eyes. She gasped lightly and reached a hand up to his cheek to wipe away the tear. With that done she let her hand drift down his neck, further down his chest, and when it reached his abdomen...Tommy leapt up, clutching his stomach.

"Ow!" He cried, tears now coming down freely.

Jude leapt to her feet; she put a trembling hand to her mouth and kneeled beside the shaking Tommy. She put a hand to the hem of his shirt, and Tommy let her roll it up slightly, passed his naval, revealing the bruised purple flesh of his stomach.

"Oh Tommy." Jude sighed.

The bruise spread from hip to hip, from the edge of his eloquent v-cut to just above his naval. It was fresh, for the skin was a mix of dark purple and very dim yellow. Tommy flinched at Jude's touch, but let her examine the bruise.

"I..." She was at loss for words, she tenderly touched the bruise, when she felt Tommy's hand wrap around hers. He pulled her to her feet and she took him in her arms. He cried into her hair, and she felt herself crying as well.

She pulled back slightly, and Tommy opened his mouth to speak.

**It was a week after he had left Jude. He entered the log cabin with an arm full of groceries and his squirming niece in the other. He set his niece down and she scampered up the stairs. He kicked the door shut, and ventured towards the kitchen.**

**His mother was sitting at the table, playing with a candle; his younger sister was sitting on the counter, looking equally sad as her mother. "Mere? I'm home." His mother and sister's head shot up, they ran over and gave him a very big kiss on the cheek.**

**"Did Antonio find you?" His sister asked.**

**Tommy flinched at the name. "I didn't see Pierre no."**

**"Thank heavens!" Mere put a hand to her forehead and sat down at the table again. Tommy sighed and began to unload the groceries.**

**He was tired of his family having to hide from his father, this was the whole reason he came to Montana. His mother had nearly broken both her legs when Pierre pushed her down the stairs.**

**"Mere!" Tommy heard his sister's scream, he and his mother took off up the stairs, step by step her scream became weaker and weaker.**

**"Pierre!" Tommy stopped breathless in the doorway, his eyes fell on his hunched over sister in the corner, he rushed to her side, but his father went after his mother.**

**"No!" Tommy jumped on his father's back, punching his chest with his fists, Pierre grabbed his son's arms and threw him over his head flat onto the floor. Tommy winced in pain and clutched his arm. Pierre didn't stop, he kicked Tommy's side and punched it as well, Tommy cried out in pain, and Mere and his sister screamed.**

**"Uncle Tommy!" Tommy looked up to see his three year old niece crying in the hallway.**

**"Adele! No! Baby run!" Tommy cried, but it was too late, Pierre stomped over to Adele, furious...and then...screams ripped through Tommy's heart, and he felt himself seclude to unconsciousness.**

**3rd Commercial**

Jude was flabbergasted, at loss for words she pulled Tommy into a tighter hug than before. Tommy let himself cry into her hair as she stroked his back with her hand. "I...I'm so...sorry." She managed to squeak before her own tears took over.

Tommy pulled away slightly, his arms still around Jude's waist, he looked into her eyes and Jude looked back. Back in G Major Darius was still talking on the phone, Jude's song flows over their voices but you hear him say, "Rosetta I'm sorry about Adele...but Tommy needs to stay here." Then you hear a woman's cry and the line goes dead.

It fades back to Jude and Tommy, they are still staring deep into each other's eyes, then...slowly...Tommy closes the gap between the two of them. Jude's arms snap around his neck and he pulls her closer to him.

**The End**

**It wasn't too bad was it? I hope you enjoyed! R&R Please!**


End file.
